No Longer Plain
by InfamousRae
Summary: Jane Blain once thought to be boring and average was kicked into a world she could never imagine. Now in this world she meets Harry and his crew it all begins to come together! She learns about her past and some of her near future While this goes on a lov
1. So Plain

Jane Blain. What a boring average name, but boring and average fit Jane a bit all to perfectly. Jane lived in an average town, with average parents, and to put it politely Jane looked rather average too. Today was the day. The day Jane Blain started high school. Crest Hill High School if you wanted to be precise. Freshman. That's what Jane is, fresh meat, the bud of jokes and the willing victim of pranks.   
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Jane trudged down the crowd hallway hearing the laughter of reunited friends and introductions of new beings. " Hey Jane Plain! Nice outfit!" laughed the all to popular Rema Louis. " What is this?" She grabbed Jane's sweater and fingered the ancient material. Jane just stood there scowled at Rema her brown eyes narrowing. " Holes in it? Really Jane there's such things as moth balls!" Rema sneered. " Oh really? You should talk!" Jane said grabbing back the sweater and began walking down the hallway " What are you talking about!" Rema called " Uhh... might want to check your pants." Jane said loudly so the entire hall could hear. " Oh my! Oh my god! I can't..." Rema screeched when she saw a gaping hole in the back of her leather pants. Jane laughed to herself ' Wow, luck on the first day, maybe this year won't be too bad' Jane thought. Jane began contemplating whether or not to go to class she finally decided a beautiful HELL NO! Jane began wondering around the halls and finally stopped when she saw a door with Janitor's closet scratched out and Keep out scribbled on. Of course being as curious as a cat Jane started to go inside but it was locked. Fuming Jane finally took out a pin from her frizzy hair and began to pick the lock. Finally she was able to bust through and she coughed as a wave of dust flew into her face. Jane looked around the room and pulled the dingy light above her that slowly sputtered to life. In the room was a small desk and in another was a grimy mop and bucket. Jane rustled through the desk finding only a leather bound book falling apart with age. She pulled on yellow ripped paper from the book and in small smudged writing it read:  
  
  
Jane,  
I'm sure your surprised to see this letter addressed to you, but I assure you this is not a joke. (I'm aware of the cruel ways of your peers) I am writing because I am positive the muggles your living with has neglected in telling you about your history or in fact about whom YOU are. Well if you are interested in knowing meet me at 9pm tonight in this room.  
Sincerely  
Professor Dumblemore  
Headmaster of Hogworts  
  
Ps. Oh and the doors locked so jiggle the handle five times and it will open.  
  
Jane gaped in awe, she rushed to the door and screamed aloud as the door as predicted was locked. Cautiously she jiggled the handle and the door popped open. Jane looked around her and for some reason felt compelled to take the letter with her. So she did. So many questions were bombarding here mind who was this person writing to her? What the hell are muggles? Hogwarts???  



	2. I'm a What?

~*This is Chapter 2 of No Longer Plain This story of course has all kudos going to JKR bows and all characters mentioned in the HP series are soulfully her's. Pleaz R&R*~  
Jane At 8:45 began pacing in here room it's was almost 9. 'Should I go? I mean what if this Dumble- whatever is for real?' Jane questioned herself " You know what? I'll go! If it's some jerk I'll I'll..." Jane cried not sure what she would do. Jane grabbed her coat that was lying on the floor and climbed out her bedroom window. Jane took a short cut running through the woods. Thankfully the school was only 4 blocks over and she arrived at 9:01. " Well? How am I supposed to get in!" Jane laughed in disbelief. Was she that stupid as to forget how she was going to get inside the school? Jane came up to the entrance door and peered inside only a small dim light was on. " Um well" Jane looked around ' I can't believe I fell for such a lame joke.   
" Open Sesame", she said laughing. "Oh well. I HOPE YOU FOOLS ARE HAPPY!?" Jane yelled in to the darkness. Jane began to walk away and looked behind her and gaped when she saw that the glass doors were wide open. " What the hell?" Jane muttered as she slowly approached. Jane looking around her and dashed inside and ran upstairs to the X-janitor's room. Jane glanced at her watch 9:15 " God I hope there, there!" Jane gasped as she threw open the oak door.   
"Ahh... There she is now. I told you she would come." Exclaimed a small lady. " I um." Jane began. " I'm Professor Dumbledore and this is Gwendolyn," Said a tall old man with crescent shaped glasses he pointed at the older women who smiled and nodded. Professor Dumbledore reached out his hand and shook Jane's. " Lets begin with a cup of tea, shall we?" said Gwendolyn pulling out of her pocket purse a large oak table and a tray of tea and cookies. " How did you do that?" gasped Jane waving at the table and it's assortments. " This is what we are here to explain. Please sit." Professor Dumbledore said kindly Jane felt her legs buckling and she fell into a large comfy armchair. "When!?" pondered Jane looking around herself? " It's rather dim in here" Gwendolyn murmured busying her self. The old women reached again in her pocket purse and pulled out a white oak stick and said "lumos" The room instantly was washed into light. " What are you?" Jane said glaring at the people before her. " I myself, well I'm a wizard and Gwendolyn is a witch." Professor Dumbledore replied simply passing Jane her teacup. " Your crazy!" laughed Jane refusing the tea. " You're a witch too, you know." she Gwendolyn replied looking Jane straight in the eyes, " Your mum and dad where in the wizarding world too."   
" My parents would never be in such a thing! Especially since it's not real!" Jane said with anger. "Jane dear, have you ever wondered why you never fit in the muggle world?" asked Professor Dumbledore.   
"Muggles?"  
"Humans with out magical powers."  
"Prove it."  
" Jane just today do you think it was pure coincidence that rude little girl Rema had a hole in her pants?" asked Professor Dumbledore smiled 'It could happen." Jane said stiffly. "Or how about that door? You opened it yourself. I didn't think you would be able to." Gwendolyn said putting down her tea. "I didn't open the door I just turned around and it was open!" exclaimed Jane. "Open Sesame? That's the incantation for opening a muggle door." Replied the Professor as the door to the room flew open. ' Why am I still sitting here? I leaving' thought Jane but for some reason her instincts were telling her not to move. " If I'm a witch or whatever what does that mean? What do I have to do?" Jane asked "Well.. First we would tell you about your real family, introduce you to your true self and you would go to Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore said as if it was the simplest thing. "I don't understand, my real family?" Jane murmured picking her nails in nervousness. " Your Family was the most prominent wizarding family ever known the Ingle Galloway your great, great, great, great, Grandfather was one of the first wizards ever. The honor has been passed down generation after generation. The Galloway's held a certain power most wizards couldn't obtain they could vanquish black magic. It was extremely simple for them it was hereditary most say. You are a pure Galloway. Your true parents died when you were two. Since then you memories has been modified for your protection. Your parents were good friends with another wizarding family called the Potters. Lord Voldemort, a dark wizard was reigning in the wizarding world at the time and he was after the Potter's. When Voldemort went to strike the Galloway's tried to save them but Voldemort had too much power and killed your parents and the Potter's. Only the Potter's son, Harry survived." sniffed Gwendolyn Jane shook her head in disbelif ' It can't be true my parents killed by some dark lord? She thought furiously " Harry defeated Volemort and the dark lord lost most of his powers." finished Dumbledore. " Yes, poor little boy, he was only one! No ones sure why Volemort couldn't kill the little boy." Gwendolyn replied packing her table and teacups. " How long ago was this?" Jane squeaked   
  
"Thirteen years."  
  
"So I was only two!"  
  
"Yes, it's a sad story. Harry found out he was a wizard a couple of years ago and now he's attending Hogwarts."  
  
"What's Hogwarts?"  
  
"A school for underage wizards and witches."  
  
"I have to go there?"  
  
"It's the best place for you!  
  
"So what about my true self?"  
  
" When you were two the Ministry of Magic had to disguise you and put you in a muggle home for safety reasons, because if Lord Voldemort came back his first would be you and the Potter boy."  
  
"You put me in THIS body? Of ALL bodies!?"  
  
"Well you had to look average, you couldn't get yourself noticed!"  
  
Want more R&R!   



	3. True Self

~*This is chapter 3 of No Longer Plain All characters that are in the HP series are JKR's. I merely added a few peoples for a better effect! Enjoy and PLeaz R&R!*~  
  
"So what do I really look like?" asked Jane consumed with excitement. " Well we certainly can't do it right now, dear." laughed Gwendolyn, who stood and dusted her self off " When then?" Jane questioned getting pissed " First we need to take you to the Ministry of Magic, they'll introduce you to yourself." Dumbledore said as Jane and Gwendolyn followed him into the hallway. " Where are this Ministry of Magic people? Jane asked "In London." Gwendolyn answered quickly getting tired with questions. " London! Your aware were in Kansas right now?!" Jane cried. " Yes of course we know were in Kansas! It will only take but a second to get to London!" Professor Dumbledore laughed. " Alright now stand close to us, understand dear?" Gwendolyn said grabbing Jane close to her side." Umm... ok." Jane muttered "Acieo Londono!" Bellowed Dumbledore as the group of the Professor, Gwendolyn and Jane went tumbling in a tunnel of rainbow colors at the speed of light."Oh my God! Oh my God!" Jane kept screaming as they flew until something hit Jane' back.  
" Ouch!" Jane moaned standing up she had landed on a cobblestone road. "Were in London?" Jane guffawed " Yes we are. Now hurry the Ministry closes at 11:00 o/c." Dumbledore said walking towards a large building. Jane looked around in awe; small shops of broomsticks and owls were everywhere. When they approached the large building two large creatures were guarding the front. " What are those?" Jane asked as she stayed close to Dumbledore's side. "Trolls."Dumbledore said smiling down at Jane." Trolls? Now your going to tell me there's gnomes, vampires and werewolves too, right?" Jane giggled uneasily. " Yes, there's those creatures too." he replied as they made way up a flight of stairs. " Ahhh... Professor! I was expecting you! This must be the Galloway child? Yes?" A large man asked shaking Jane's hand " Yes this is her Mr.Poppet. We've come to collect her other self." The Professor said simply. "Of course! Lemme have a look see," said the man as he fluttered through a large file. "Galloway... Galloway..." He kept muttering, " Ahh yes here it is. Your body will be in room 112. Here is the key." Mr. Poppet handed Dumbledore a small key. " Thank you. We'll be out in a few minutes.," he said as we began looking for room 112. "Here it is." Gwendolyn said as we approached a large steel door. " Hold on a second. Let me get this straight. Will my body be two years old still?" Jane asked in panic " Yes but we have a potion to speed up your aging process. It truly isn't that complicated." Gwendolyn replied patting Jane's shoulder. As the door swung open a small tank lay in the center of the room. Inside was a small little girl wrapped in seaweed." That's me?" Jane gasped peering at the tank. The girl inside had long black hair with white highlights. "Yes, seaweed is wrapped around you to keep your skin conditioned." Gwendolyn said quietly as she began pushing buttons on the tank. " Why's my hair like that?" Jane asked referring to the white highlights." That's a Galloway trait. All true Galloway's have that type of hair." Professor Dumbledore replied. Slowly the liquid in the tank drained and the small body thumped to the ground. Gwendolyn open the tank's door and carefully pulled the small girl's body out. " Now Jane, close your eyes it will only take a few minutes." Gwendolyn said hastily holding the limp body in her arms. Obediently Jane closed her eyes and felt the body hit her own flesh. There was an explosion in Jane's mind; it felt like she was being pulled apart in all different directions. Slowly she heard words being muttered before her.  
" Tis' sad Very sad. Poor Galloway's, He-who-must-not-be-named took the life of the Potters too. Only they boys left, Harry I believe. This girl Raven, tis' sad she has no family. Dunno what the ministry is going to do with her. There's no place for the child." A voice said quietly "Her mum and dad were good people, they was. It's a good thing he-who-must-not-be-named is gone though. To think it was cause a little boy of 1!" another voice spoke.  
"Jane? Jane?" Someone was shaking her awake. " I... I.." she gasped and jumped up but saw she hadn't jumped that far she now only 2'9."Are you alright dear?" Gwendolyn asked her holding out a cup of tea. They were in a different room now. " Where are we now?" Jane asked sleepily looking at her stubby legs. " Still in London. Were on Diagon Alley." Professor Dumbledore said stepping inside the room. " So when am I 15 again?" Jane said " First drink this dear this is the exact amount to become 15." Gwendolyn replied handing Jane a small bottle containing thick purple liquid. " Can you please leave, Professor?" Gwendolyn said shooing the Professor out. " Now take off those clothes and put these on dear." Gwendolyn said sweetly passing Jane a black robe like the one she was wearing.   
"Drink now?"  
"Yes now."  
Jane poured the entire bottle of sweet purple liquid into her mouth and swallowed in one gulp. Jane gasped as she felt her bones growing and her insides twisting. She collapsed onto the bed. "ohhh...", she muttered softly. " Okay dear you are now 15."Gwndolyn cried clapping her hands together. Jane hopped up and looked in the floor-length mirror. " I can't believe... this is me?" Jane stuttered in excitement. Jane touched her face it was smooth and glowing, no pimples or huge freckles taking over her face. (NO offence to people with freckles or pimples! lol) Her eyes twinkled, alternating the colors of blue and violet. Long ringlets of black and white hair cascaded down her back. Jane twirled she was no longer 20 pounds over weight she had a body of a supermodel. " I still can't believe!" Jane said smiling. Her smile was white and there was no crooked teeth or anything! " You are a lovely girl, Raven. You look so much like your mother." Gwendolyn said touching Jane's hair." Raven?" Jane said turning and looking at Gwendolyn. "That's what the voice in my dream called Me." she said her mind reeling trying to remember more. "That's your real name, dear. Raven Celeste Galloway. You were born October 31, 1986 at 12:38 a.m." Gwendolyn said proudly "How do you know that?" Jane or Raven said looking at her self again in the mirror. " Because I am your Grandmother." Gwendolyn said happily. "Grandmother?!" Jane cried facing Gwendolyn. Gwendolyn took off her hat, that was always on and a long braid fell onto her shoulder. Black and white hair just like Raven's (Jane's) " Wow!" Raven cried embracing her Grandmother." So will I live with you from now on?" Raven said smiling." During the summer and holidays yes but the remainder you will be going to Hogwarts." Gwendolyn (or Raven's Grandmother) said, " When do I begin Hogwarts?" Raven asked sitting on the bed. " Tomorrow dear! It began yesterday, today we must get you supplies." Gwendolyn replied putting her hat back on. "Is Hogwarts kinda like my school? With grades and all?" Raven said slipping on her sneakers " Yes, a bit. It begins at first year usually at age 11 and up to seventh year at 17." Gwendolyn replied, " So does that mean I'll begin with 11 yr. olds?" Raven said frowning " No.. No.. You truly should but Dumbledore has been able to acquire a potion that you'll learn all the knowledge you need to know up to fifth year. It's very hard to get permission to use the potion, so you're extremely lucky." Gwendolyn replied heading out the door and down the stairs.   
They hurried down a long staircase and ended at what seemed like a bar. "What's this?" Raven said looking around at all the people crowded inside. "It's the leaky cauldron. We'll stop here for lunch later." Gwendolyn said leading Raven to a small alley. " Professor!" Gwendolyn yelled calling at Dumbledore that was across the street at Ollivander: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. " Ahh... Raven!" Are you happy with your new self?" Dumbledore said smiling "Yes, it's so much better!" Raven said smiling " I suppose we should start by getting your wand." Gwendolyn said murmuring, dragging Raven into Ollivander's wand shop. " Good day." said a small man who approached them and shook both Raven's and Gwendolyn's hand, "Another Galloway? Raven, I suppose you are?" asked the man " Yes, Mr. Ollivander this is my Grand daughter." Gwendolyn said happily. " Nice to meet you, sir." Raven said politely " Yes, I remember you parents so well! You father's wand was twelve and a quarter inches long made of the finest oak, very good with charms and such." Mr. Ollivander said looking back. "Ahh yes, well were here for Raven, now." Gwendolyn said cutting off him from talking more. " Alright, Raven your wand hand is your right, yes?" he said looking at Raven with his piercing eyes " I write with my right hand, so I suppose." Raven replied shrugging He measure from shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow and then ankle to neck. " Try this one dear." Ollivander said handing a stick to her, "Go ahead try now." Raven took the wand and waved it." No No.." Ollivander took it away " This one now.", he muttered " Ebony and unicorn hair eight inches springy." Raven once again swooped it through the air, feeling rather stupid. " Maybe this one, cheery wood nine inches phoenix feather, very good for transfiguration." Ollivander said handing Raven yet another one. A sharp tingling shot up through her arm and an explosion filled the room. Four doves went flying through the open door. " I'm sorry!" Raven said astonished looking at the smoke clouding the room "Wonderful! Wonderful!" Mr. Ollivander cried, " I'm so proud," sighed Gwendolyn draping an arm around Ravens shoulder " Good job!" Professor Dumbledore said happily.   
After paying, Professor departed and wished Gwendolyn and Raven good luck. " How's the money work around here?" Raven asked curiously. " The gold ones are Galleons. Seventeen silver sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a sickle. Rather simple, you'll learn it soon." Gwendolyn replied while buying The Standard book of Spells (Grade 5), A History of Muggles, Magical Understandings, Transfiguration Guide, Herbs and Fungi and Mystical Potions and Drafts." Well now were off back to the Ministry of Magic, to get the intelligence potion." Gwendolyn said Once again they went into the Ministry building stopping a moment to say hello to Mr. Poppet and then to the Intelligence department. " After noon' to ya miss. Can I help ya?" said a tall boy with a lopsided grin. " I was wondering if you could help me find the head of the department" Raven said blushing " That's my Da, I'll go get em' " The boy dashed into a office down the hall. A few minutes later another man arrived in long flowing robes and a lopsided grin like his son's " Hello ladies. May I help you?" He said scanning Gwendolyn and Raven's face. " She's starting fifth year tomorrow we need the potion for the level." Gwendolyn said handing a signed letter from Professor Dumbledore. " Galloway's child are you?" the man said nodding " Yes, Raven" she replied looking out of the corner of her eyes watching the boy look over her. " Alright come inside will get you all ready." The man said mentioning to another office around the corner. "Dave watch the counter eh?" he said looking at his son " Yeah, course Da." Dave replied winking at Raven. " Now first I need you to fill this out." the man said handing Gwendolyn an application for Raven, " Raven will need a fourth year level, yes? She's going to fifth year right?" he asked Gwendolyn "Yes, of course." She answered with a wave of her hand." Raven you need to drink this and this." the man said handing her two glasses of one orange drink and the other was green. Raven gulped it all down and felt her head begin to spin. " I... I... I know what transfiguration is and about kaps and... And.. " Raven began shaking her head. " When you get home, dear sleep and it will be fine in the morning." the man said smiling " Yea ok." Raven said sleepily. "Alright thank you sir." Gwendolyn replied leading Raven out of the building.  
When Raven reached her room above the leaky cauldron she fell asleep at 4 in the afternoon and didn't awake until 9 the next morning "Raven! Raven! Wake up we need to be at Hogwarts by 10!" Gwendolyn's voice bellowed " I'm up I'm up!" Raven said and stood up looking at herself in the mirror and smiled at her new self. Raven slipped into her regular street clothes and put on her robe. " All your things packed, dear?" Gwendolyn asked poking her head in the room. " Aceio trunkio" Raven said waving her wand like a pro, all her possessions flew into a large trunk." We have one more stop to make, were going to pick you up an owl." Gwendolyn said happily.   
Raven and Gwendolyn went into another shop that only contained animals. " Owl is it that you want?" Gwendolyn asked peering into the cages of different owls. " I suppose. Isn't that a cute one?" Raven exclaimed pointing at a small tawny owl who hooted in response." He's a bit small. But He'll do. Do you want him?" Gwendolyn asked petting the little owl. "Sure" Raven said while wandering around the room "Grandmother! Can I have this one PLEASE? I'll use my own money." Raven whimpered petting an all black cat with large yellow eyes. " Raven, think properly now. A bird and a cat?" Gwendolyn laughed " Actually ma'm the cats here are trained to work with the owls. This one is the best my store has to offer." a women with a shawl wrapped around her said simply as she petted the black cat. " Alright.What shall you name them?" Gwendolyn replied, " The owl is Osiris and the cat is Blaze." Raven said simply. " That will be 12 Galleons.," the woman with the shawl said after paying Gwendolyn gather all of Raven's belongings and hailed a fast aim track. " Fast Aim tracks are the best way to get places quickly. Even though it's pricey it does it alright." Gwendolyn explained as they got inside what looked like a taxi. " Where is you go?" said a Chinese man in the front " Hogwarts."   
"Ahh... Hagwots.. Yes, yes, b'ukle up"  
"What'd he say?"  
"Buckle up, dear."  
The taxi started with a sputtered and they were off, Raven looked out the window the only thing she could see was a whir of colors." We hure at Hagwots, six galleons." the Chinese man said hastily.  
Raven gasped, Hogwarts! A large castle stood before her on one side was a large lake and on the other were a forest and a small shack. " Were here!' Raven said smoothing her hair.   
Want more????? Better R&R and tell me how it is so far aight???  



	4. The Very First Day

*~This is the 4 chapter Wahoo! All characters mentioned in the Harry Potter series are the beloved and honored JKR! Please R&R and enjoy! ~*  
  
  
NO LONGER PLAIN  
By: Infamous Rae  
Chapter 4  
" Alright dear, now remember if you ever need to get in touch with me send an owl and do be good!" Gwendolyn said as she kissed Raven on the cheek and apparated. " Okay this is Hogwarts1" Raven said quietly while walking to the large doors. " How do I get in?" Raven asked aloud pulling at the door. " Hey kid, you might wanna try knocking!" sniggered a boy with sleek blonde hair " I swear these Mud-bloods never know what there doing!" the boy said to two rather ugly boys behind him. "I'm not a mud-blood or whatever you said, you don't have to be such a jerk about it, this is my first day!" Raven said coldly looking at the boy who looked astonished. " How dare you talk to me like that you wench? Do you have any idea who my family is? Mafloy ring a bell? ", The boy bellowed " I could freaking care less who your Mama's daddy's cousin's dog is!" Raven said walking through the entrance door (finally opening it) and walked through the hallway until she found two boys, twins it looked like throwing things at a floating ghost.   
" Uh. Excuse me?" Raven called and ran to catch up with them. "Err.. Can we help you?" the boy that was at least a head taller than Raven asked " Yea, Where do I go? I just arrived today. I'm supposed to be in some group called Gryffin- sumthing I dunno?" Raven laughed looking at the twins " Oh yea Gryffinder! You're in our house." the boy said grabbing Raven's arm and pulling her away from the laughing ghost " What was that?" Raven said as they made there way up the hallway " That was only Peeves, the poltergeist." the guy on the left of Raven laughed " So where ya from" The other asked " The States, this is my first time in Europe. Umm.. I'm Ja- I mean Raven Galloway you are?" Looking at the boys " Galloway!?" the boy on the right coughed " Are you serious?" the other cried his eyes widening " Yea, what exactly is the biggie?" Raven said looking confused. "Jasmines." A boy replied as the group stopped in front of a large portrait of a fat lady. The picture swung open and there was a large room filled with people. "This is the common room. Where the people of the house just hang out and stuff." the boys said first letting Raven enter "Cool " She replied too busy looking around.   
" Fred! George! Picking up girls without me?" A tall handsome boy asked approaching " For sure, this is Raven." One of the twins said Raven truly wasn't sure who was George and who was Fred. "I'm Lee Jordan. Charmed I'm sure." Jordan grinned " Yea, nice to meet you." Raven said bewildered. " Harry! Come on Ron! Give it back seriously! Please!" shrieked a girl with bushy hair, who was jumping frantically to catch a book that the two boys were playing keep away with. "Harry? I've heard that some where" Raven murmured " Well duh... Harry Potter!" Lee laughed, "Here hold up... HARRY! Come here real quick!" Lee bellowed over beckoning the boy with glasses over. " What?" the boy said curiously eyeing Raven " This is Raven um... I didn't catch your last name?" Lee said raising his eyebrow " Galloway, Raven Galloway." Raven said sticking her hand out. " It's Galloway?! I shoulda have guessed with that hair but I thought?" Lee said muttering, " What the HELL is so big about my name that I'm not aware about?!" Raven yelled dropping her trunk and silencing everyone in the common room " Seriously, Galloway? That families' been dead forever... There's no way. He-who-must-not-be-named killed them before they could help the Pot--," Lee explained glancing up at Harry. " OKAY you know what? I'm sorry that I'm not suppose to exist but I do and right now all I want is a room to put my crap down at!" Raven replied sharply while clutching the handle of her trunk." I'll show you your room come on," the girl with the bushy hair said pushing aside the group of boys that surrounded Raven. " Thanks." Raven muttered following the girl up a spiral of stairs. " I'm Hermione Granger, I'm a 5th year." She said opening a door to a room with six beds. " Pretending you don't know me, I'm Raven Galloway. Nice to meet you." Raven said politely sticking out her hand. " You're a fifth year right?" Hermione asked " Yeah, but I have no clue on what is going on? They gave me some potion, and it put me on this level." Raven replied pulling out her cage and Blaze (Cat) " Really? They actually give out intelligence potion now? Wow." Hermione said petting Raven's cat. " So can you tell me why my names such a big deal?" Raven asked twirling her hair. " Don't you know the story? The Galloway's are said to have tried to defeat He-who-must-not-be-named before he reached the Potter's and she killed every single Galloway." Hermione said dropping her head " Well were obviously that is wrong because my Grandmother and I are both still alive and breathing! " Raven cried throwing up her hands " I know that but with he-must-not-be-named an all I guess It's hard for people to talk about it. Especially since he's gaining power again. They probably gave you powers just in case he does come back. Being a helpless human wouldn't help." Hermione said simply looking out the windows. " Well I'm sick of people acting like I have a disease or something!" Raven said stuffing her other robes into a dresser. " What time do classes begin?" She asked peering over at Hermione. " Right now we have to go to potions, that's the hardest class. The Professor only likes his precious Slytherin team. Slytherin are the worst, they always turn out to be dark wizards." Hermione said hotly opening the door and began walking down the stairs. " What are the other houses? Just us and Slytherin?" Raven asked as she stuffed some parchment and a few quills in her messenger bag. " Gryffinder, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Hermione replied as Raven and her walked into a dark dungeon. Hermione pulled Raven close to her side and lead Raven towards the back of the class to the boys that had taken Hermione's book " Hey", Harry and Ron said smiling and nodding at Hermione and Raven " Hi. Umm..." Raven said sitting next to them.   
" Hey that's that boy's an ass." Raven said suddenly pointing at the boy that had made fun of her at the entrance door. To Raven's surprise the half class started laughing. " That's Draco Mafloy, and your right he is an ass." Ron said "Ahh... Well I see Mud-bloods are becoming more common then they should." Draco said sneering at Raven and Hermione. " Your such an idiot Mafloy! Do you have any idea of who she is?" Harry laughed Draco just shrugged as the rest of the class laughed on. " Galloway mean ANYTHING to you?" Hermione said glaring at Draco who gaped and quickly sat down in his seat. " Fifty points from Gryffinder!" boomed a raspy voice from the door. " Why?" Raven said glaring at the man in long robes She had no idea what points were but the other boy was just as rude! " That's not fair- there just as rude." Raven said wildly pointing at the Slytherin team. " Another ten points, sit down Galloway." The man said coldly.  
" I'm Professor Snape and I suppose we have another famous resident here at Hogwarts. Well guess what??? You will have no special treatment! You are like any other student and you will be treated like one!" Snape bellowed his black eyes narrowing on Raven " I wasn't expecting anything else." She spat and sat down crossing her arms over her chest. " Detention. I don't need you talking and interrupting my class, your seat is over here!" Snape barked grabbing Raven's arm and plopping her down on the stool next to Draco. " Don't touch me." She growled rubbing her arms. " What did you say?" Snape sneered his hot breath on her face. " I said don't touch me! You have no right!" She yelled defiantly " Get out of my class, you have detention for an entire week!" Snape yelled outraged. No student had ever been so rude and defiant to him. " And another thing," Raven paused at the door, " Your breath stinks, get a tic tac." She called as she walked back to the common room. ' I don't know what's wrong with me? I've never been like this. I've completely changed myself! I can't believe I just talked to a teacher like that!' Raven though smiling to herself. If one thing was for sure Raven like how she was, for once.  
  
~*Do want some more??? You know exactly what to do! In case you are a bit slow... R&R for some more, aight??? The next chapter is when Raven's love life starts to heat up but with who? *~   



End file.
